


Somewhere Only We Know

by GleefulDarrenCrissFan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulDarrenCrissFan/pseuds/GleefulDarrenCrissFan
Summary: Blaine has three little words on his mind when he says good bye to Kurt in the court yard at McKinley.  Can he make himself declare them out loud?  An alternate ending to "Born This Way"





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author’s Note:**  This is one of my favorite moments between Kurt and Blaine in Season 2.  What is it missing?  Why, those three little words, of course!  However, I have more than one scenario for this episode, so here is the first one.  

____________________________________________________________________________

**Blaine Anderson**

**William McKinley High:  Courtyard at lunch**

“Well, my fellow glee clubbers, it’s noon.  Which means...It’s official.”

There she was, and that was the signal.  I watched Mercedes as she cued Kurt as he dramatically entered the courtyard.

“What’s official?” Sam questioned.

“My transfer!  Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley,” he shouted, his arms raised out towards the friends that he had missed so dearly.  He ran to them immediately, embracing Mercedes first, but quickly being hugged by the rest of the ladies.  “Let me breathe,” he smiled.  

I watched him as I felt the pain of his departure already seep into my chest.  He was absolutely gorgeous.  I had thought back to those few short months that we spent at Dalton, and even though I told him that I would his transfer back to McKinley, I had said it with a heavy heart.  We had only been together for a short time, due in part to my inability to realize how crazily in love with him I actually was.  I knew without a doubt that it was love now, but I hadn’t uttered those words yet, and neither had he.  Kurt adored romance, and I hoped that what I had planned would be viewed as romantic.  I knew Jeremiah certainly wasn’t amused by my last serenade.    

“Let’s get ready for Nationals,” Kurt hollered to the rest of his team.  

Mercedes placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.  “Not yet.   See there’s a reason we’re meeting here today.  There’s some people that wanted to say goodbye to you, Kurt.”

Those were the words I was waiting for her to say.  Wes, David, and I headed down the stairway toward the love of my life.  Normally, I jumped at the opportunity to perform, but I felt my nerves and emotions going haywire from the moment I started to speak.    “Kurt, Dalton’s going to miss you,” I admitted.  “You were a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team.  I’m sad to see you go, but we all know this is something you really want.  And I’ll still have you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won’t so they wanted to say good-bye.”

Wes nodded.  “And thank you Kurt.”  

Kurt stared in surprise as the rest of the Warblers made their way down the stairs, singing harmonies, as I took the lead.  

**.**

Blaine 

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_._

I was somewhat shocked at the response from the band members.  I had asked for the piano so that I could play for Kurt.  It was one thing that he would watch me do at Dalton, usually joining in on the song  with his rich angelic tone.  A guitar player moved to the piano and started to play along as the Warblers continued to provide the rich harmonies they were so famous for.  

_._

_Blaine_

_Oh, simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 

_I couldn’t hold back any longer.  I ran from the steps, and started playing the piano, pouring my heart out to the boy that had loved for only a short time.  The time didn’t matter though.  I was certain how I felt.  The Warblers started moving down the steps and joined me behind the piano._

_._

_Blaine_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_._

_Somewhere only we know._

_._

_I pulled Kurt by his hands down the steps toward the Warblers were they each took the opportunity to pat his shoulder or arm._

_._

_The Warblers:_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go (_ **_Blaine:_ ** _Ooo! Ah-ah!)_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know? (_ **_Blaine:_ ** _Ha! Ah, ah, ow!)_

_._

_At that moment, Finn opened his arms and embraced Kurt in a welcoming hug._

_._

_Blaine with The Warblers:_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_._

I sang those words, fighting back the cascade of tears that were battling my eyes, partly because the pain on Kurt’s face mirrored my own.  Tears were kissing his rosy cheeks and forming tiny streams of tears on his beautiful porcelain skin.   I would always cherish those moments we had at Dalton, from the very first time he stopped me on the stairway , to our moments talking and cuddling in my dorm, to the kisses that we shared in the various rooms at Dalton.  I stood right in front of him now as I sang the final lines.

_._

_Blaine:_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_?

.

The final lines creeped from my lips when Kurt embraced me tightly, and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

“I’m never saying goodbye to you,” Kurt promised, as I pulled him as close to me as I dared.

Now was my chance to tell him how I felt.  Those three words that I had stupidly uttered on Valentine’s Day about Jeremiah, and he didn’t even hold a candle to how amazing Kurt is.   I wanted those words to fall freely from my lips and kiss him passionately in front of everyone in the courtyard, but I couldn’t get the words to fall from my lips.  I didn’t want to put him at risk for getting bullied again.  I pulled away before my tears rained from my eyes  I quickly turned from Kurt as the members of the New Directions hugged him again.

I spun around once more to take one last look at that perfect boy that had made me complete, even though I wasn’t even aware that anything was missing.  I mouthed the words quickly.  ‘Love you.’  Although no one was looking directly at me anymore, I secretly hoped that that little gesture hadn’t been seen.  This wasn’t the right time to say it out loud.   The other guys had left, and I quickly ran up the steps and turned the corner, leaving the one I cherished behind.  

______________________________________________________________________  

**Kurt Hummel**

**William McKinley High:  Courtyard at lunch**

Although I was happy to be back at McKinley with my friends, my heart hurt knowing that the Warblers would actually miss me too.  I had gone from feeling completely alone and ignored to being embraced and accepted by two totally different sets of friends.  I would miss the guys who had always treated me like I belonged, even though I stuck out like a sore thumb from the very first moment I arrived at Dalton.

Mostly though, I already missed Blaine.  I still couldn’t believe that he serenaded me in front of everyone.  I was so used to the boys that I had affection for completely rejecting me, but Blaine defied everything I ever knew.    I knew immediately that my heart belonged to him as soon as he had turned around on the steps that day and answered my questions.  The moment those beautiful mocha toned eyes met mine, I knew my life would never be the same.   He proceeded to lead me on a much bigger journey than I ever expected;  one of acceptance and friendship, and eventually  love.

Once again, we were on the steps, but this time I felt nothing but sadness.  I was surrounded by the New Directions, who were still hugging me and welcoming me back.  I glanced up to see Blaine staring at me, and I could have swore that his lips formed two words:

“Love you.”

He turned around quickly and ran after the rest of the Warblers.  Blaine loved me?  

I knew what I needed to do to complete my Glee assignment.  I had the white cotton t-shirt, and I got Ms. Pillsbury to help me punch the letters.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Blaine Anderson**

**William McKinley High:  Auditorium**

 

It was strange.  I didn’t expect Mercedes to text me again:

 

 **Mercedes to Blaine:**  Your boy is going to be putting on a pretty big performance with us in Glee this afternoon.  I think you might like it.

 

My curiosity was definitely peeked.  I left school a little early so that i could make the two hour trip back to the school where i had left my heart (or rather the boy who possessed it) behind.

I arrived a few minutes as Lady Gaga music started playing, and there was Kurt on stage with Tina and Mercedes.  

.

 _I_ _t doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M)_

_Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby_

_._

I thought back to the time he was in my room practicing his sexy faces.  Poor guy.  He certainly had them down now.  He was dressed in a red and black checkered plaid shirt.  His hair was coiffed to perfection.  My eyes never stopped focusing on him as he swayed his hips to the music.  How could I ever led him to believe he wasn’t sexy.  

The music blared even louder as the two girls walked over to Kurt and pulled open the shirt.  In that moment, his sex appeal spiked through the roof.  Spelled out boldly on his white cotton t-shirt were the words:

_LOVES A BOY_

I was stunned.  He felt the same way that I did?  

I crouched down in the back of the auditorium and watched him.  I understood why he he had longed to be back here at McKinley.   He was at home on that stage.  My eyes followed every move that he made.  

I watched the Glee Club members congratulate one another, and I realized that there wasn’t anyone else in the auditorium except for Karofsky and Santana.  I eyed the shirt one more time, and then I realized that he would be mortified if he knew I had seen him in that shirt.  

I snuck out of the auditorium quickly, hoping that no one spotted me.  I was one hundred percent sure that I was in love, and I knew that I would find the right moment to tell him.   I still wasn’t great at romance, but I felt this wasn’t the right moment.  As I climbed into my car, though, I felt a smile spread across my face.  Kurt loved me.  And I loved him too.  


End file.
